starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanted Jewels
in a magic circle]] The Enchanted Jewels is a concept in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are special jewels that allow a young human and his or her magical animal to work as a team and use their magic powers. The jewels are wielded by members of the Jewel Riders (currently the Sun Stone, the Moon Stone, the Heart Stone) and the Pack (the Forest Stones). They are the teenagers picked by Merlin to help defend Avalon, who share these stones with their respective animal special friends once they are successfully being bonded in the Friendship Ring ceremony. Together, they can channel wild magic through the jewels, generating various fantastic powers. The stones also give them Jewel Armor for protection. Description Bonding Enchanted Jewels create a magical bond between young people and animals allowing them to work and live together as special friends to form the Jewel Riders. These Enchanted Jewels magically form a bond between a human youngster, between the ages of 12 and 22, and his or her magical animal companion, allowing them to talk to each other and become best friends. Each human/animal team is carefully selected to share an Enchanted Jewel and use its power. As each team reaches adulthood, their Enchanted Jewel is handed down to a new generation of teenagers and animals, thus keeping the Friendship Ring in constant motion (by the time the child and animal have reached adulthood, they have become so attuned to each other, they no longer need the jewel to communicate, although they lose abilities to control the magic). In the Enchanted Gardens of the Crystal Palace, Merlin teaches the youngsters and animals how to use the powers of their jewels. Humans and animals feeling confidence and love can always accomplish good magic with their jewel. It is always a surprise to learn the wondrous powers of the jewels because they work differently with each child/animal team. When the teens reach adulthood, between the ages of 21-25, they have become so attuned to their animal companion, they do not need the Enchanted Jewel anymore. The bond remains as they are now true friends forever. Both halves reconnect to form a whole Jewel once again and it is handed to a new lucky teenager and animal team in The Friendship Ring. In this way Avalon stays perfectly in balance. The power of the Enchanted Jewels is in their hands because it is the spirit of youth and the recognition of love and friendship that resonates through the Enchanted Jewels to keep Avalon strong and good.Unfortunately, this generation's young heroes are without the guidance and support of their teacher, Merlin. They will have to discover for themselves what they are capable of achieving with their Enchanted Jewels. Powers with the blue Moon Stone and Tamara with the red Heart Stone fighting Lady Kale's evil power of the Dark Stone in "Jewel Quest, Part I"|220x220px|left]] Each Enchanted Jewel will come alive with a unique light and sound to signify its power. Magical abilities are related to the color of power that shines from the jewel. Combinations of colors result in different variations of power an the power of the Jewel is also strengthened by a young person's spiritual connection with his or her animal. * The golds and whites (the Sun Stone, currently wielded by Gwenevere and previously by Anya) are the "beauty energies," used to make things beautiful. * The blues (the Moon Stone, currently wielded by Fallon) relate to powers of illusion. * The greens (the Forest Stones of the Pack, currently wielded by Drake, Josh and Max) relate to growing and changing things. * The reds (the Heart Stone, currently wielded by Tamara) is used for healing abilities. Each Enchanted Jewel has three levels of increasing powers: , Sunstar and Moondance in a circle in "Dreamfields"]] # Level One: Requires only half of the Jewel and can be performed by a human or animal separately. The person puts his or her hand on the Jewel and projects the power of the stone from the other palm/fist. The animal projects the power from the Jewel itself. The unicorns can project the power of the jewel from their horns, as well. # Level Two: Requires the human and animal to work together, joining the two halves of their Jewel together. # Level Three: Requires more than one human and animal team to join together the powers of their Jewels, especially in a magic circle. Different combinations of Jewels offer different results. In the second season, the Jewel Riders can channel the powers of the Crown Jewels through their Enchanted Jewels. This includes an ability to create various magical constructs. See also * Crystal Palace * Horn of Merlin * Jewel Armor Category:Enchanted Jewels